Out for the count!
by Knicksfan23
Summary: Read and review. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Star Wars is owned by George Lucas and Disney. What if star was was filled with romance? What if Star Wars was filled with humor? What happens when Rey meets a special someone? Read and review please
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Rey! Sing this song with me!" Finn yelled happily to Rey.

"No! Im not doing that!" Rey yelled

"Come onnnnn! Its a fetty wap song!". Finn begged her.

"No, Finn!". Rey yelled again.

"You dont wanna have a drink with us?" Poe asked Rey.

"Nope not really". Said Rey.

"Lets all celebrate! The Palpatine has been defeated! Have some fun Rey!". Said Poe he went on the dance floor and danced with his ex girlfriend.

Rey just shook her head but she smiled at her friends. Shes always took life so seriously amd never knew what it was like to sing or to have fun or just party. However, shes always been shy. Too shy. But she wanted to change that. She got a mudslide with no alchohol and steadily watched everyone dance it up.

She watched a guy with eager and interest. He stood on stage and said "People, ladies, gentleman. I hope you like this song. Thank you for having me". She said. She started singing as she moved her feet in a dance motion while moving her legs side to side.

Rey smiled at her keeping her eyes on the mystery woman.

(Disclamer: The song TKO belongs to justin Timberlake and his record label. I do not own the song).

The mystery woman sang the song with so much love and passion. she sang "Out for the count yeah girl you knock me out!".

Rey was nodding her head enjoying the music but still couodnt keep her blue eyes off her who she was looking at.

Poe was doing the dance move the sprinkler and finn was singing along as everyone else did.

After the song was over Ben smiled too. "She sings good doesnt she?". He asked rey.

"She does. Yes". Said Rey.

"Thats my cousin". Ben told Rey.

"What? Thats your cousin?!". Rey asked Ben feeling surprised.

Ben nodded. "Yeah. I saw you staring at her. Go talk to her".

Rey shook her head. "I-I cant She probably-"

"Yes you can". Ben told her. "Go talk to her. Go!". He encouraged Rey.

"What if she rejects me?". Rey asked her friend feeling unsure and somewhat discouraged.

"Shes not like that. You can do it, Rey. Talk to her". Said Ben.

"Okay". Said Rey. "I will".

The mystery woman got off the stage as everyone clapped and whistled. She went to get a drink of water and Rey walked up to her and said "You sing really good".

She smiled at Rey. "Thank you!".

Rey smiled back at her too. "I may not know your name yet, but I really want to get to know more about you." Said Rey.

"I'd like that a lot. Im Alexis by the way".

"My name is Rey".

They both smiled at each other.

Both ladies knew that theyd meet someone special. All it took was a smile. Just a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you and your ex girlfriend get back together?". Finn asked Poe.

"Not yet. I do love her a lot. I dont know how to win her heart again". Said Poe.

"Try giving her flowers". Said Rey. "It's almost close to Valentine's day anyway". She said.

"Hmm. That's a good idea". Said Poe.

"What else does she like?". Finn asked Poe again.

"Smoothies". Said Poe.

Rey laughed. "Smoothies are rather delicious".

"They are". Said Finn.

"Raagghhhhh". Said Chewbacca.

"How about jewelry?". Rey asked Poe.

"Eh she's not into jewelry". Said Poe. "But she does like art".

"Raaghh". Said Chewbacca.

"Good idea chewy!". Said Finn. "A cool art picture of a skull should work".

Poe smiled. "Cool! Time for me to win my ex girlfriend back. Thanks everyone!".

"So Rey, who's your valentine?". Finn asked his friend.

"Alexis. I know I've only known her for a week but she's truly special". Said Rey as she smiled.

"Whats she like?". Finn asked Rey.

"5'2. Blue eyes and black long hair. Fit well toned body and a loving personality". Said Rey.

"Finn smiled feeling happy for his friend. "She sounds amazing".

Rey smiled even more. "She's got that special something thats rare that not many people have".

"Yeah? What's that?". Finn said.

"The ability to make people feel inspired. The ability to understand people and how things work". Said Rey. She was setting up the Valentine's day decorations in her place. She got the lilies ready and the chocolate treats too.

"Wow!". Finn whispered feeling amazed. "Those are amazing qualities". He said helping Rey.

"They certainly are". Said Rey. "Do you think she'll like this?". She asked Finn.

"Im sure she'll love it". Said Finn.

"Raaghh!". Said Chewbacca.

"Thanks chewy". Said Rey.

Rey wanted to make sure that Alexis is gonna have an amazing Valentine's day. She wanted to make sure Alexis would feel special.

Alexis knocked on the door. Rey felt herself getting nervous.

"What if I cant do this? What if i freeze?". Said Rey.

"You won't. You'll do amazing". Said Finn.

"Thank you". Said Rey.

"You ready chewy?". Finn said to Chewbacca. Chewbacca nodded. "Great. Let's go". Said Finn.

Rey opened the door and saw her dream girl standing there. "Hi!". Said Rey.

"Hey!". Said Alexis.

"These are my friends: Finn and Chewbacca". Said Rey.

"Hey guys. I'm Alexis". She said to them.

"Nice to meet you". Said Finn. They shook hands and Chewbacca gave her a hug.

"Haha hii Chewbacca!". Said Alexis.

"You ready?". Rey asked her.

"Yeah. Im also really hungry". Said Alexis.

"I cooked for you. I hope you like chicken cutlets". Said Rey.

"Oh, I love chicken cutlets!". She said to Rey. "You also look cute in your cooking apron.

Rey giggled. "Thank you! I want to make Valentine's day amazing for you".

Alexis blushed. "I appreciate that a lot. I also got you something too".

"What'd you get me?". Rey asked Alexis as she smiled again.

"You'll have to wait til after dinner though". Said Alexis.

Rey pouted. "No fun!" She said as she laughed.

After they ate dinner Rey scooped Alexis in her arms. "This is your present" Alexis said to Rey.

Rey opened her present to see a beautiful sweater now the winter has begun. "Wow. Its stunning!". Said Rey.

"I don't want you to freeze". Said Alexis to Rey. "Happy Valentine's day babe".

Rey gave her lillies and a piece of Boston Cream cake. "Happy Valentine's day my love. And...I love you".

Rey and Alexis looked deep into each other's eyes. "I love you too". And they shared a soft,slow kiss as they watched Christmas movies and snuggles.


	3. Chapter 3

"I cant believe you've never heard of Michael Jordan". Finn told Rey.

"I don't follow sports". Said Rey.

"You should". Said Finn. "Basketball is so much fun!". Finn yelled as he smiled.

"Who's Michael Jordan?". Rey asked Finn.

Finn blinked. "He's one of the greatest basketball players to ever play basketball. He even has a shoe line. Jordan and air jordan". Said Finn.

"Oh". Said Rey. She looked up jordan shoes on google images. "Oh, these are nice shoes. Expensive I bet".

"They are". Said Finn. "But they're good quality shoes".

"I wanna buy these for Alexis". Said Rey. She smiled and so did Finn.

"You're really in love arent you?". Finn asked as he smiled.

Rey smiled. "Yes".

"How about these Jordans for her?". Finn Pointed out.

The Jordan shoes were a nice color and quite affordable.

"Ooh! Only $170". Said Rey. She brought the shoes to the cashier after getting the right shoe size. "Hi. I'll take these shoes". She said.

"Great" said the cashier. "$171.34"

Rey hands the cashier $200 and puts some change in the donation thing. "Thank you". Said Rey.

Alexis was singing a song as she finally finished. "Nice singing". Said Ben.

"Thanks". Said Alexis.

"Rey told me not to tell you but I think I will spoil the surprise for your birthday". Said Ben.

"Yeah? Tell me". Said Alexis.

"Just kidding". Said Ben. "But what she got you im sure you'll love". He smiled.

Alexis nodded.

"Hey everyone". Said Rey.

"You guys here?". Finn asked.

"We're in here". Said Ben.

"Hi!". Said Rey. She smiled lovingly at her girlfriend.

Alexis smiled. "Hey babe".

"These are for you". Said Rey. "Happy birthday baby".

Alexis opened the box and gasped. "Whaaaat? You got me jordans?!". She screamed happily.

"Yes". Said Rey. She kissed her girlfriend on her forehead. "Dinner reservations are at 6om. Poe made the reservations". Said Rey.

"Thank you my love". Alexis said to Rey.

Rey smiled. "You welcome my beautiful girlfriend. Now come on and lets celebrate your birthday!".


	4. Chapter 4

Rey took another spoonful. "Oh, this is so amazing!". She said. "Ive never had this before...whats it called?".

"A banana split". Said Alexis.

"Yeah, that!" Said Rey.

Alexis smiled. "You're so cute! You also have chocolate ice cream on your chin".

Alexis gave Rey a napkin and Rey wiped off the ice cream off her chin. "God i looove ice cream!". Said Rey.

Alexis laughed. "Me too". She said. "I wanted you to have a banana split because we're celebrating".

"What are we celebrating?". Rey asked.

"You passed your classes. Duh! Dont you remember?". Alexis said.

"Oh thats right!" Said Rey. "I did!".

"Also", Said Alexis "i want to do this to you in public".

Rey smiled and kissed her girlfriend.

"Ive never had this before". Said Rey. "A loving relationship".

"Hmm well", Said Alexis "Im gonna give you all my love I possibly can". She kissed Rey again.

"That sounds amazing!" Said Rey. "I love you, Alexis".

" .too Rey".


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey. You haven't been yourself lately. Is everything okay?". Rey asked her girlfriend.

"Im fine". Alexis hissed.

"You're not". Rey said calmly. "Talk to me".

"I miss him". Said Alexis. "My dad".

"Do you know where he is?". Rey asked.

"I dont know. I just wanna let him Rey, I, I cant!". Said Alexis. "How do you let someone go after being around them for 15 years?".

"I understand. Letting go isnt easy. But look how far you've gotten. You're about to graduate high school. And if he doesn't show up to your graduation then its his loss. Dont let his stupidity bring you down. Enjoy this day babe. You deserve it". Said Rey.

"You mean that?". Alexis asked. .

"I do". Rey said softly. "You look beautiful in your cap and gown"

Alexis smiled. "Thank you. My beautiful Rey".

Rey smiled. "Come on babe. Lets go celebrate with our families".

"I love you". Alexis said to Rey.

"I love you too". Rey said to Alexis.

Rey couldn't believe it. Seeing her girlfriend graduate high school as she smiled proud. "That's my Alexis".


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Hii everyone! I'm so so sorry for not writing for so long. My apologies. So heres a new Chapter.

"Come on Rey! Let's do karaoke!" Said Finn.

"No. I can't sing" Said Rey. "My bad shower signing voice sucks".

Finn laughed. "No arguement their".

Rey glared at Finn.

"Hey guys" said Poe.

"Hey man" Finn said to Poe.

"Hey" Said Rey.

"I've never been to a karaoke bar before" Said Poe.

"Its a lot of fun babe" said Finn said to Poe.

"Babe?" Rey asked. "Are you guys dating?" Rey asked.

Finn and Poe smiled at each other.

"Yeah" said Poe

"Yes" Said Finn.

"Aww!" Said Rey. "That's amazing!"

"Hello" Said Ben.

"Hey!" Said everyone.

"Look at that beautiful lady over there " Said Ben. "She's smiling at you" He said Rey.

"Aww she is. Hey that's my friend Alexis! Alexis, Hi!" Said Rey.

Alexis smiled and waved at Rey.

"Are you and her just friends?" Ben asked Rey.

"Yeah. But I wanna be more than friends with her" Said Rey.

"You should tell her that" Said Finn.

"Yeah. I agree with Finn" Said Ben.

"Next up is Alexis. Singing white Linen by Fetty wap " said the DJ.

Alexis walks on stage and takes the microphone. "This song is for you Rey. Hope you like it", she said.

And Alexis started to sing.

_Aye_

_White linen and grey fragrance _

_Ooh when I love you baby_

_Aye _

_Your the one I'm on_

_The one I want_

_Hope your hearing this song_

_Ooh when I touch you baby_

_Yeah_

_And your the one I'm on_

_The one I want_

_I think of you when I'm gone_

_And I bring it on home_

_Yeah babe _

_Ooh and I love you baby _

_Yeah_

When Alexis gave the microphone to the DJ Rey did something she never thought she'd do. She kissed Alexis and Alexis kissed her back.

"I love you. I see myself being with you for the rest of my life. Please be my girlfriend " Rey said to Alexis.

Alexis smiled and kissed Rey again. "I accept!"


End file.
